Diamond in the Rough
by numby hi
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the notoriously prejudiced pure-blood, is broken. His self-worth is abolished and his hope is gone. Is Hermione, the strict know-it-all, a ray of hope in his dark world? Read to discover... Rated M for violence and angst (just to be sure). Dramione. Draco/Hermione. Fluff and drama, all rolled into one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*** Credits to JK Rowling – the true owner of Harry Potter. This story is set after book 7 – the war is over and students have the option to partake in an additional year of education if one was missed during the war. These are eighth years ***

The year had reached that time again. The holidays were drawing to a close, the Hogwarts express was due to arrive at King's Cross Station on Monday. That left three short days to pack my trunk and prepare for my yearly escape from Malfoy Manor.

I was quite aware that my fellow Hogwarts students assumed I was a pampered, spoilt pureblood whose needs were ever met, and this presumption was not without ground, nor entirely false. I certainly owned anything I desired, even fleetingly, for I was a pureblood and surely deserved the finest of everything; brooms, robes, books, pets, equipment, you name it. While this would of course appear as signs of love, affection even adoration to the public eye, I can assure you this is not the case.

Unlike most students at Hogwarts, I despise the holidays. Each and every day of those _leisurely _weeks I am barricaded in the Manor's extensive library in an attempt to seal myself away from my father.

"Lucius Malfoy." The name rolled off my tongue, leaving a bitter taste.

My 'esteemed' father, devoted servant to The Dark Lord, wealthy head of a prominent pureblood family, had utterly broken in Azkaban. While mildly abusive before incarceration, Lucius was now ruthless with his beatings, leaving me crumpled in agony week after week. He was released from Azkaban purely because his insanity had corrupted his mind completely. The Ministry of Magic had deemed him eligible for an early discharge due to his non-participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. The addition of his compromised mind physically impairing his ability to live, induced pity in the Ministry scumbags. They rewarded his desertion with release and I loathed them for it. Because of their weak wills I was now suffering worse than ever before under my father's wrath.

I now detested everything about Lucius; his wealth, attitude, even his petty hierarchal beliefs. All my life I was raised to hate and degrade the filthy muggles we concealed ourselves from. Now, I just didn't care. It was clear to me that blood didn't have the slightest impact on capability or morality. Take my father for instance - blood more pure than the Virgin Mary. He is currently a mere shadow of his former _grand _self.

It was because of his ignorant prejudice that I was a smug fool at Hogwarts. Every day I would walk with an inherited, arrogant swagger, assuming I was the prime example of the perfect wizard. My smugness would radiate from me, noticeable to any student or teacher in a 100 mile radius. But they simply didn't know. They didn't know I was scared inside. Too scared to oppose my father. Too frightened of Lucius' domineering control over my life. At home, I would relentlessly attempt to impress my indifferent father, continually failing. I lived in fear, in my own home, grovelling before the dominance of Lucius. However, it was not always so bleak as it was now. My will strengthened as I aged and I would occasionally successfully protect myself, leading a somewhat normal life. I smiled as I recalled the blissful moment of triumph when I first stupefied Lucius. I certainly rued the action of defence later, but in the moment, it was priceless.

This all changed upon Lucius' return from Azkaban. _Dear _father was back it was all I could do to survive. The fresh memory of last week's beating, replayed in my mind. Fortunately on that occasion I had been unconscious within seconds. It was better that way.

As I sat, my jeaned knees pressed against my face, curled in a corner of the enormous library, these thoughts swirled in my brain. I couldn't wait to be released from the hell I was currently living in. Hogwarts was my blissful ticket out of here, a promise of better things to come. I idly turned the pages of the book rested at my socked feet. Staring unseeingly at the graphic images of muggle torture before me, I suddenly heard blundering footsteps outside the grand library entrance. I withdrew further into my corner, physically tightening myself into a protective ball.

The mahogany door blasted off its hinges as Lucius stormed into the room, swaying drunkenly. He viciously bellowed indistinct words towards my corner. I shook violently as he approached, his loud babble drowning out my terrified whimpers. I peered over my trembling knees as his thick soled, dragon hide boot swung through the air. It connected with my ribs and I let out a cry of pain. He brought it back for another blow, shortly bringing it flying back into the injured area with immense strength. Again and again his foot pummelled my ribs and I howled loudly, only provoking him further. I tried to succumb to the darkness tainting my vision, to pass out, but to no avail. As his boot connected for the umpteenth time, I felt my ribs crack and break, puncturing my lung. I screamed in agony, sobbing as he continued to beat my side. I tried to curl myself tighter into a more defensive position, hugging my trembling knees as I struggled to breathe. Blood burst from my mouth as I spluttered and coughed. Would I die this time? Would this unbearable, excruciating torture cease with the close of my life? My screams of pain mingled with the unrecognisable roar of sound leaving his maniacally grinning mouth as he pelted my ribs, stomach, legs and back. His euphoric glee at my terrible anguish was evident as he screeched with laughter.

Lucius altered his target for the final blow, shattering my face repeatedly with his leather clad foot. My replying guttural cry of tremendous suffering concluded his work and he left, swaying, abandoning my crumpled form. Blood trickled from my broken nose and swollen mouth. I sobbed in agony, utterly destroyed from the vicious beating I had just received. Violently, I coughed blood onto the pristinely white carpet beneath me. I began to struggle, stomach dragging on the floor, towards the light of the open doorway. As I escaped and set eyes on the staircase before me, I noticed the affect my lack of oxygen was producing. My breath came in ragged pants and my vision was edged with a thick, hazy blur. Blue tinged my ghostly white complexion, the splatters of blood from my mouth stark against the contrasting pallor.

I reached the stairs, gazing down them incomprehensively. Were they always this long? They seemed to go on infinitely, descending into a pool of shadows below. I blinked sluggishly, attempting to clear my vision, but the cloudy blackness merely crept further into my limited vision. Deliriously, I attempted to progress down the infinite staircase, crawling on all fours into the darkness. My breath barely coming at all, oxygen deprivation soon proved too much and I sunk into the blackness, leaving my excruciating body. I limply tumbled down the steep steps, collapsing in a broken heap at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke, head spinning from the rush of returning agony, to find my mother crying over my previously lifeless form. I was still at the foot of the grand stairs, body screaming in desperately painful anguish, but nonetheless able to breath with minimal hitches. I spluttered a small amount of blood as I looked at my now bare, heaving chest. A small tube was protruding from my injured side, blood dripping from the top. It had punctured my collapsed lung enabling me to breathe by draining the area of the red liquid now leaking from the tube. Mother had saved me ,yet again, from Lucius' beating.

She wept over my broken form, her silky blonde Malfoy hair sweeping over my bloodstained features. I inhaled her scent, the scent I had grown up with. This was the smell that had always been there to comfort me after father's indifferent treatment towards me. She seemed to become aware that I had regained consciousness as her head suddenly snapped up, her golden brown eyes meeting my grey ones.

"Oh Draco." She rasped, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Mo-uh-th-er" I faltered, my hoarse voice grating my throat.

"Shh Draco. D-don't speak. You're going to b-be alright. You're g-going to be a-alright."

She staggered to her feet and tentatively began to levitate me to my bedroom. As I floated through the still air my agonised body pulsated with sharp pain. Mother babbled anxiously as we made our way to my room.

"It's s-so lucky that I se-secretly took that muggle n-n-nursing course. H-how could I have kn-nown to use a ch-ch-chest tube otherwise?" She struggled to speak, her tears now flowing thick and fast.

It was true that my mother had attended a muggle nursing course. She had always held an interest in muggle healing, despite Lucius' forced beliefs.

As I was cautiously lowered onto the bed, I gasped in pain, my ribs were agony and I suspected I had injured my leg. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me. Mother's glassy eyes ached with sadness as she surveyed me. My swollen, ivory lips were caked with blood and my left eye was as black as the night sky beyond the room's velvet drapes. Shiny redness coated my chest and my shin was purpling by the second. In short, I looked scarcely alive.

I inhaled shakily and pain shot through my chest. Would it be better simply to die? To fade into the black abyss I had just been revived from? A silent tear crawled down my cheek as I realised the inevitable. I would have to leave the manor, leave my mother. I would have to leave her with this bastard, this monster, or I would surely die. I knew no amount of begging or pleading would suede her to leave Lucius, she was simply too devoted to the beast. As I gazed desperately at my mother, she seemed to understand my thoughts.

"I'll b-be fine Draco. Don't look back. Leave me."

I was unable to restrain the sob that ripped from my pained chest. Mother knelt at my bedside and kissed my bloodstained cheek. She seemed to have calmed herself in my distress.

She whispered softly in my ear "I love you Draco. Never, ever forget that."

As her solitary tear splashed onto my cheek, I broke for the second time that night, this time mentally. I cried like a child as my mother hugged me for the last time.

"I'll send you to a muggle hospital. St Mungo's cannot know about Lucius. You should heal just as well but perhaps slower. I love you so much Draco. Goodbye."

And in a whirl of colour my Mother disappeared as I was apparated away from the Manor. Away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

******Thanks so much for reading guys! Just want to reiterate that JK is the ultimate divine ruler of Harry Potter R&amp;R xx******

Two days later, my fractured tibia was held tight within a cast and my purpling chest was healing, slowly. The muggle healer - Doctor I think the muggles called him – had instructed me my lung would take approximately 12 weeks to recover. He hadn't seen fit to treat the bruising on my face, but recommended ice for pain relief. Three stitches laced my split lip and eight sealed the hole in my chest. Disregarding the doctor's dire warnings, I refused to walk with crutches, simply limping, an invisibility charm over my clunky cast at all times. I could not show weakness in front of my Hogwarts peers; it would be the height of embarrassment. There was little I could do about my face, however, and I was simply forced live with the blaringly obvious signs of a beating. Hopefully it appeared as though I had been in a fight with a fellow wizard, as opposed to being almost killed by my mentally deranged father.

I winced as the Hogwarts express gave a sudden lurch, emitting an audible groan of pain. It hurt to breathe, let alone move. I was presently alone in my carriage, leaning against the cool window next to my seat. Truthfully, I could barely hold myself up, the sheet of glass next to me baring most of my body's pressure. I refused to take the muggle pain killers the doctor had prescribed. While I had overcome my past judgments of their inferiority, I had not yet allowed myself to trust them completely. Surely, their medicine wasn't without side-effects; it just wasn't a risk I was willing to take, so, alas, pain was my ever-present tormentor. I absent-mindedly ran a hand through my white-blond hair, my grey eyes closing blissfully as sleep lapped at my senses, gentle ocean waves gliding across the sand. I allowed the sensation to take hole and unconsciousness seized my mind.

It felt like seconds later when I heard a gentle knock on my compartment door. I lifted my head away from the window, for it had rested against the cool glass as I slept, and glanced up to see an unmistakable mane of bushy brown hair standing tentatively in the doorway. My eyebrows quirked as Hermione gasped in shock at the sudden exposure of my beaten face; I really did look dreadful. At once, she hurriedly entered the compartment, sitting across from me, concern tainting her luminescent face.

"Malfoy! What's happened to you? Are you alright?" she exclaimed in a rush.

"Why hello, Granger. Nice to see you again, too," I drawled, sarcastically. To my disappointment, her anxiety failed to vanish, despite my nonchalance. I sighed heavily, "It's nothing. None of your business anyway." Annoyance pierced my tone, sharp and cool.

Thankfully, she withdrew slightly, for she had been leaning quite close to me, and glanced over my injuries with raised brows.

"Oh, there's no need to be rude, Malfoy, I was merely concerned. I just came in to make sure you knew the terms of your new position this year."

"What position?" I asked my annoyance quickly changing to bewilderment.

"You being head boy, obviously," Hermione sassed in a disbelieving tone. "And I'm head girl, remember? Didn't you read your letter? We'll be sharing a common room separate to those of our houses. I just wanted to make sure you knew about it all – which you evidently did not - and I hoped, well, I hoped we could make a sort of truce this year, since we'll be living so closely." The last part came out in a rush and she looked down at the floor, a slight blush tainting her cheeks.

I let out an incredulous bark of laughter. "You're joking. I can't be head boy! Isn't Potter or Weasley? Why would_ I_ be head boy? Honestly, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Granger?"

"Harry and Ron aren't coming back this year. They decided to start Auror training right away. I, on the other hand, thought it was more beneficial to regain the year of education I lost before I even considered a career," she said, coolly. "Malfoy, you're being an idiot. Why would I joke about this? Of course you're head boy. Professor McGonagall sent an owl explaining all this, why didn't you read it?"

The truth was I barely read any letters on the holidays, as I was trapped in the library hiding from Lucius, not that I was about to tell Granger that.

"Uh… I didn't get it. The owl, I mean. Well, okay, um, I suppose I say yes, then…"

"You suppose you say yes about what exactly, Malfoy?" She was being so uncharacteristically feisty; it was putting me off.

I cleared my throat, "I suppose we can have a truce then, Granger. Keep up," I rolled my eyes, playfully, unable to withhold the smirk claiming my face.

She was obviously taken aback, her brown eyes widening to the size of golf balls.

"Oh... uh okay. Great." She looked away, awkwardly. "Well I'm glad we, uh, sorted that out. Yes. Um, I should probably go. I'm supposed to be changed by now."

And, with that, she left the compartment, my smug eyes following her out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

******Thank you so much for reading, everyone! You all inspire me to do the best I can and write my heart out. Please don't forget to review – I would LOVE to hear from every one of you! Xx******

The train came to a screeching halt at Hogsmeade Station, prompting me to heave my oversized trunk down from its hiding place in the luggage rack. The heavy load swung to the ground, ungraceful and reckless. Straightening, I moaned in discomfort, the twisting motion having pulled at my tender ribs. I attempted to stretch and then dragged my trunk behind me as I limped from the compartment. The platform was teeming with people; first years congregated around the booming Hagrid like timid lambs, while the other students swarmed towards the thestral-drawn carriages. I was unsurprised that I was now able to see the great skeletal beasts, following both my recruitment as a Death Eater and the Battle of Hogwarts.

I climbed stiffly aboard the first empty carriage I could find and locked the door. I was praying no student would want to accompany me, as I knew my calm façade would crack when the coach inevitably hit obstacles along the bumpy path to Hogwarts; at this point, pain was certain. I had just sat down cautiously, not wanting to upset my injuries, when a soft knock resounded in the small carriage. I saw the characteristic bushy hair through the tinted window and recognised Granger, yet again.

"Hold on." I grumbled. Swearing under my breath, I stiffly got to my feet; the discomfort of moving was really getting to me. Unlocking the door, I swung it open to see Granger standing there, anxiety riddling her smooth features.

"I saw you limp off the platform, Malfoy. Are you sure you're alright?" Her worried eyes examined my face, the only injured part of me she could see.

"Don't worry yourself, Granger. I don't know why you even care."

Her previously anxious honey-brown eyes blazed with fiery anger. She opened her mouth, no doubt about to retort, when a gruff voice rang out from the distant station.

"All carriages start moving!"

The carriages trundled into slow movement, the pants of the thestrals floating through the cool night air. Panic crossed Hermione's smooth face as she realised her position; she was without a compartment and she was out of time.

"Argh, Granger! Fine get in. Hurry!" I stepped aside irritably and she quickly jumped into the moving carriage. I swiftly snapped the door shut and turned to see her settling herself on one of the seats.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Sorry to intrude." She said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

The aggravation her voice had held only moments ago had dissolved, replaced with an embarrassed tone. I sat down painfully, unable to with-strain the sharp intake of breath that followed the movement.

"Malfoy, listen. You're obviously hurt. You don't have to tell me how, but I can help. I can take you to Madame Pompfrey. I-"

I cut her off, stating in a voice devoid of emotion, "drop it."

My menacingly flat tone seemed to reach her, as she didn't pursue the topic. However, concern still flickered in the soft gaze she held me in.

"You seem different, Malfoy," she stated, bluntly. "Less," she thought for a moment. "Less arrogant. The old you would never stand to make a truce with a filthy mudblood like myself. What's happened to you?" Her curious expression was almost cute as she stared at me, expectantly, clearly a little frustrated at having just been commanded to drop her interrogation.

Cute? Am I out of my mind? Granger could never be cute. Politely inquisitive, maybe, but not cute.

"Well, uh, as I'm sure you heard from The Prophet, my Father was released from Azkaban and, well, it's just different now. I've changed." I didn't know what else to say and refused to meet her scrutinizing eyes, instead staring fixedly at my entwined hands.

"Oh, of course… I did read something about it." She paused and looked directly into my averted face. "I'm sorry, Draco."

This was the first time I could recall she had used my first name. I was to unable to stop myself glancing up in surprise, my error of judgment becoming clear as our eyes met; her large brown ones filling with earnest pity upon encountering the unmistakable pain in mine.

I didn't _want_ to be pitied. I didn't_ want_ to be weak.

"Yes, well. Thank you." I said shortly. "Um, so we're sharing a common room, are we?"

As she described the circumstances of the arrangement in lengthy detail – essentially, we'd be sharing a common room but residing in different dormitories – I let my mind wander to my mother. I hoped with every fibre in my being Lucius hadn't punished her for helping me. I would not, _could_ not be the cause of her pain. As deranged as he was, it was fortunate that Lucius mostly refrained from harming Mother; there seemed to be a part of him, in a deep recess of his mangled mind, that remembered his love for her.

But, he'd never loved me. He'd never hugged or kissed me. He'd never praised me. He'd never cared. He'd never…

My thoughts trailed away as Hermione continued to speak in the background, the swaying of the carriage sending continual jolts of pain through my aching body.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey everyone. Thank you so much for following and fanning! I really appreciate it. I would absolutely love to hear your opinion so please, please leave a review for me! Just to reiterate, JK is the real artist behind this – not me. I'm just lucky enough to be able to play with her magnificent ideas. Thanks heaps for the support xx****

The thestral drawn cart pulled to a sudden stop and I jerked awake. Evidently I had fallen asleep as Granger rambled. Blinking rapidly to clear my vision, Hermione was unveiled from the cloudy stupor. She was on her feet, peering suspiciously at me, eyebrows furrowed. Plainly, she was still concerned in regards to my unusual behaviour. Maybe I had been groaning in my sleep? Fortunately, she heeded my earlier advice and did not inquire further.

"Well I'll see you in the common room tonight Malfoy." She said, swiftly departing the carriage, robes swishing behind her.

I got painfully to my feet and left the coach, dragging my trunk as I meandered towards the looming castle. I looked around me, surveying the familiar grounds. I had never before appreciated the sanctuary they provided. As a youth I had always degraded Hogwarts, pretending it didn't matter to me. But now, as I reached the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors I felt safe for the first time in months. I released an audible sigh of contentment as I stood gazing above me at the grand castle.

A student suddenly shouldered me out of their way as they climbed the steep steps and I was shaken out of my inattentive state. I groaned and started my ascent up the large stone stairs. Pain tore at my ribs and leg but I simply scrunched my face and persevered. Thankfully the climb was short and I exhaled in relief as I limped through the entrance hall. I left my heavy trunk outside, I was unsure where my dormitory was this year, and passed through the doors leading to the great hall. I approached the Slytherin table and sat in an unoccupied corner, sighing as my taut muscles relaxed. Many stares reached my spot, fixing on my lonesome figure. Turning my bruised, stitched face to the hard wood before me, I brooded silently until Professor McGonagall's voice filled the now bustling hall.

"Good evening students. I hope you have all had a restful holiday." She paused, waiting expectantly for silence, and I rolled my eyes thinking how her words described the polar opposite of my holidays.

"As many of you are aware I have recently been given the honourable title of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A spatter of applause broke out as she continued. "It is my great pleasure to run this magnificent school and lead your educational future. Let us start the school year with the tradition of the sorting. First years please proceed to the stool at the front of the hall."

A neat line of timid first years shuffled towards the hat as its rip opened to commence its song. Soon the ancient voice was reverberating around the hall, for everyone to hear. Not interested whatsoever in the sorting nor the hat's song, I gloomily stared at the wooden table I was hunched over, picking at the flaking wood.

Approximately half an hour later after the last sorting of Zutro, Prudence into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall stood, instantly hushing the crowd of students before her.

"Now, I know your travels were long and you have been very patient. So to quote perhaps the greatest wizard ever to live, 'Tuck in'."

Magnificent meals of all descriptions appeared instantly on the shining, golden plates before us. Roast potatoes with rosemary, black pudding and tender lamb filled my senses as I filled my plate with the scrumptious delights. Shortly after I had satisfied my hunger with dinner, puddings replaces the now empty plates. Deciding to decline the tempting smells of the sweets, I was much too full, I looked around the buzzing hall. My wandering eyes instantly found Granger. She too was sitting alone on the outskirts of the Gryffindor table. I hurriedly averted my eyes as she glanced in my direction. That was close I decided. Too close.

Not long after this, Professor McGonagall closed the feast and the consequential scraping of chairs pained my ears. I staggered to my feet sorely and hobbled out with the crowd. Collecting my trunk as I departed, I waited for Hermione to emerge from the sea of people. Finally, after some time, I spotted her amongst some first years and made my way over.

"Granger!" I called.

She whirled in surprise, losing her balance completely. Toppling over comically, her heels flew into the air. I caught her just in time, my hand pressing into the small of her back, and righted her to face me with a grimace.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed squeakily, stepping away awkwardly. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice to its normal tone. "I suppose you need directions to our common room?"

I nodded embarrassedly, not making eye contact, feeling a slight blush creep up my neck. _I _was blushing? Because of Hermione Granger? No it must have been the fact that I needed her help to find the dormitory. That was it. That _had _to be it.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hi guys and gals! Thank you so much for your follows and favourites. I really appreciate the support. Also, thanks so much to bitbyacullen and a guest user for reviewing! I was so excited to see my first feedback. Thanks again xx****

We approached the door to our common room on the seventh floor. The _seventh _floor.The walk had been agonising, my breath now coming in short pants. Hermione looked at me in concern but again refrained from pursuing our earlier discussion. I was grateful.

"So," I puffed, "This is it, is it?" I attempted to stretch casually but winced in pain, ruining the effect.

"Yes. Um would you like to catch your breath or…" she trailed off, staring pityingly at my wan form.

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine." I assured. "Shall we?" I pushed off from the wall I had been resting against and Hermione opened the door.

Inside was a cosy room; currently warm from the fire burning in the grate on the far wall. The lush, red carpet and the scarlet drapes matched exactly, providing a certain grandeur to the décor. Two plump velvet armchairs sat facing the dancing fire with a low mahogany coffee table between them. Bright red banners embroidered with the Hogwarts coat of arms hung on either side of the grand fire place. As we entered, I felt welcomed into the embrace of the room and relaxed.

I limped over to one of the chairs, dropped my trunk and collapsed in front of the fire. Heaving a deep sigh, I sunk into the plush velvet.

"Very swish." I muttered to myself.

Evidently, Hermione had caught my words as she replied, "Yes, I think this will do nicely." Her almost posh mannerisms reminded me of Mary Poppins, a character from a muggle children's book I had read secretly when I was ten. "Well I think I'll go unpack. I only had time to bring up my trunk earlier. Goodnight Malfoy."

"Mmm g'night." I mumbled, the soreness plaguing my body dissolving as my eyes drooped, sleep consuming the pain.

I woke with a start; heart pounding, breath painfully sharp. Hermione was standing over me, her hands on my shoulders. Apparently, she had just shaken me awake from my disturbed sleep. In the nightmare, Lucius had come to Hogwarts and violently assaulted me in the crowded great hall. Hermione, clearly silhouetted in the dream, had simply turned her nose up in disgust at my weak behaviour. I had screamed for her to help, to stop him, but she hadn't even spared me a second glance.

However, any prior thoughts of her indifference were banished as the current fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Draco? Thank goodness. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She questioned me, clearly panicked, with her hands still pressing into my shoulders. Her warm eyes darted as they searched me for any sign of injury.

I nodded my head, gasping slightly, and stuttered, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

She removed her vice-like hands and crouched before my armchair.

"You were bellowing in your sleep. I heard you from upstairs, in my dormitory, and came rushing down. You sounded like you were being tortured Malfoy. It was petrifying." Her brown eyes filled with anxiety as she gazed up at my weak form. "Draco, I'm going to be honest, I'm freaked. There is clearly something wrong with you. I tried being patient. I tried being calm. But it can't continue like this. _I _can't continue like this. Let me help you Draco."

For a second, I let myself believe she could help me. I imagined my complicated life fixed with a simple confession to Hermione Granger. But as quickly as the hope had occurred, it vanished. What in the name of Merlin could she possibly do to help me?

I jumped up from my chair, with as little groaning as I could muster, and stormed away yelling behind me, "I'm fine Granger! Stop hounding me. Can you just leave me alone?"

She was before me in an instant. I came to an abrupt halt in order to avoid collision. Anger was written into her features as she glared at me furiously. "Draco Malfoy you tell me what's wrong this instant! I'm not letting you go until you spill."

I cursed at her loudly in frustration. Didn't she get that I didn't want help? Didn't she get that I _couldn't_ be helped? In return for my language, she heatedly shoved me, hard, into the wall. Her small hands pressed violently into my injured chest and I stumbled, leaning agonisingly on my broken leg. I cried out and doubled over, clutching my chest and gasping in pain. Hastily, I removed all weight from my injured limb, hobbling on the spot.

Hermione, seeing the immense pain she had caused, instantly jumped to support me back to my chair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Draco. I shouldn't have… It's my fault… Are you alright?" she exclaimed in genuine concern as she lowered me into the plush velvet.

I knew then that I would not be able to hide my injuries any longer. I had given too much away. She would only persist until the whole truth was discovered. There was no escaping the fact she was a better witch than I a wizard so I couldn't force my way out. I stood up again, groaning loudly, and silently unbuttoned my shirt.

"What are you…"Hermione tailed off in pure horror as my chest was revealed.

She stared, transfixed, at my blackened torso. Large purple clouds covered two thirds of my chest, as deeply violet as a 'Cadbury' chocolate wrapper. Yellow edged the purple bruising which extended around my back. The place where the chest tube had been inserted was tightly stitched, matching my busted lip. I promptly lifted the leg of my pants to reveal my now visible cast, and the horror in her eyes deepened further.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, almost inaudibly, her glassy eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Who?" she asked quietly, after a lengthy silence.

"My father." I replied, equally as quiet.

I sat down onto the carpet below and Hermione joined me, embracing my shuddering form.


	7. Chapter 7

****Two updates in one day – say what? Haha sorry this is such a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. Don't forget to review! Have a nice day or night (depends where you live) xx****

I woke softly, opening my eyes slowly and contentedly. I looked curiously at the high, stone ceiling above me and sighed. Last night rolled into my mind like a chilly fog in the winter. As my senses resumed, I felt Hermione's head resting on my gently rising chest. I peered down at her. We were both lying on the thick, luscious carpet covered in a deep red knit blanket. House elves must have draped the comfortable fabric on our sleeping forms. My stiff ribs ached dully, not particularly bothersome but ever present. Hermione's eyes were peacefully closed, her soft lips slightly parted. They were full and as smooth as silk. In fact they were very kissab-

_Stop!_ I told myself, mentally forcing my wandering thoughts back in line. I must be deranged. How could a person move from such hatred to _this _in a single year? I shifted away from Hermione, gently, not wishing to stir her from her tranquil state. This was apparently to no prevail as she opened her innocent brown eyes at my slight movement. Coming to herself rapidly the sleepiness changed to alarm in a flash. She abruptly sat up and smoothed her hair.

Clearing her throat she said awkwardly, "Uh thank you for… well… letting me sleep on you."

"That's ok." I said, unable to hide the responsive smirk.

"Well, now it's morning, I think you should go to the hospital wing Draco." She appealed, straightening up.

The smirk died instantly. "Uh no. No, I can't. They can't know about… about Lucius."

"Draco, I'm sure the school will maintain confidence. You need to have those injuries treated. They're…" Her eyes filled with pain as she recalled my blackened torso, "unbearable." She finished.

As much as I wanted to resist, to obey my mother, I caved at the tempting offer of release from this constant agony.

"Fine." I said resignedly. "But only if they swear not to tell the ministry. Or else my mother…"

Hermione nodded sadly in understanding and began to walk towards the door. It was the way she cared about me, the way she was pained to see me hurt, that made a soft well of hope throb dully in my wounded chest. I limped forwards and grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face me.

"What are you-" Her words were halted as my lips met hers.

Her soft mouth melded perfectly with mine, her tense body relaxing as I pulled her into me, embracing her small form. She was clearly hesitant at harming me further but I didn't care. Hermione's hands lifted to my bruised face and she gently stroked the patches of purple littering my pallid skin. Her lips softly brushed my stitches as our mouths worked as one. Emotions sparked like fireworks in my very insides; passion, warmth, delight.

I looked into her eyes as we pulled apart. Hers reflected my own showing surprise and unmistakably, pleasure. That one kiss had changed our perspective of each other forever. Never again would we be the squabbling second years or the hateful teens. We were now connected through a new bond, something special and warm that filled my insides with blissful contentment. In those few seconds my inner feelings of deep pain and anguish had been exposed. Hermione, in turn, had bared her inner hope and innocence, attempting to help repair my tarnished being. I grinned down at her beautiful face and the warmth within me pulsated gently.

"So the hospital wing then?" Hermione said, an unrestrained smile spreading across her flawless features.

"Sure."

We walked out the common room door, hands enclosed, together.


	8. Chapter 8

**** Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try harder from now on, I promise, but I am at school so it's pretty hectic. I hope you all have had a wonderful Easter holiday period. This chapter is a bit longer – yay – so I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R xxx****

Healed and refreshed, I walked into the Great Hall. Wishing I was with Hermione, currently seated in the scarlet and gold bannered area on the far side of the enormous hall, I took my seat at the Slytherin table. I gazed at her lone form. She was tucked up in a corner of the table reading a thick volume, a spoon halfway to her open mouth. Hermione started as a swooshing sound filled the great hall and a brown owl carrying the _Daily Prophet _landed before her. As she exchanged the leather bound book for the paper, I wistfully imagined my arms around her. Glumly, I returned to my own breakfast, omelette. I was half-heartedly pushing the food around my plate, lost in thoughts of Hermione, when a boy suddenly smacked me on the back, in a welcoming gesture.

Panicked, my mind whirred into overdrive, interpreting the jovial swipe as an attack. I fell backwards off my chair, sprawling on the ground and shielding my face, ready for the next blow. As I cowered on the floor all the Slytherins up and down the long table guffawed cruelly at my weak behaviour. I lowered my hands from my face and straightened up. The oddly warped sea of snickering, leering faces, sent me wheeling from the Great Hall. I hastily departed, imagining their malicious taunts.

"Draco Malfoy, arrogant pureblood, spooked at a mere pat on the back!"

"Draco Malfoy's such a coward."

"Draco Malfoy's a loser."

"Draco's Malfoy's scared."

"Draco…"

These thoughts reverberated around my brain as I stumbled through the corridors and up the stairs, replaying until I started to believe them myself.

How weak was I to be scared at a friendly gesture?

How weak was I to fall to the ground at a single touch?

I _was_ scared. I _was_ pathetic. _I was weak._

I blundered into the common room, ran up the stairs and slammed my dormitory door behind me, locking it for good measure. Sliding down the smooth wood, my head fell into my hands. I stayed like this for a long time, hunched against the onslaught of my thoughts, contemplating the pitiful being I had become. Lucius had broken my will as his mind had broken in Azkaban; painfully and completely. I didn't stand up for myself, I complied, for fear of being punished. I was constantly jumpy, my tormented mind ever alert for the smallest of danger.

I was unclear how many hours passed before my whirling thoughts jolted to an abrupt halt, a loud knock sounding on the hard wood behind me.

"Draco? I know you're in there. Please let me in. I saw those prats laughing at breakfast. Don't listen to them. Don't let them get to you." Hermione's sweet voice seeped through the cracks in the wood.

Caving to her demands, I shifted slightly to the right in order to remove myself from the doors path, unlocking it with a quick flick of my wand.

Hermione tentatively crept inside, peering around the frame. I lifted my lowered head as she sat, cross legged before me. We sat in silence for a long time, simply staring into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful. How could I have treated her so monstrously for all those years? She would always be better than me. Always had been.

Voicing my thoughts I uttered, "How can you stand to be around me?"

My voice rasped like a plough on dry ground.

Hermione, taken aback at my sudden speech, simply stared at me in stunned silence, mouth agape.

"I am so weak. So pathetic." I continued, barely audible. "You should just leave Hermione. I'm not…not good for you. You'll only suffer. There is nothing decent left in me. Just _go_."

Her shocked eyes burned with pain as she burst into indignant speech.

"You think I care that you're scared? You think I care that you're frightened of being hurt again? You _are_ hurting, Draco. You _are _scared." Her furious eyes pooled with tears. "But it isn't a weakness. It shows that after all the anguish you have been through, all the pain, you can still feel, love, hurt. You're not an emotionless shell. So what if you're jumpy? I don't care. You were beaten by your own father, Draco." The tears spilled down her cheeks, but she continued, "I'm surprised you aren't scared of me, your old foe. We used to despise each other, yet just yesterday, you revealed your weakness to me. You will never be pathetic. You are brave. I refuse to let you think otherwise." Hermione fed me strength as she talked. She was the only one that mattered. The only one I cared about. "But now, you need to show me your courage. I will not let you hide yourself away because of fear. You cannot let it control you. Show me your bravery Draco and accept that you're scared, but never pathetic. Show me."

I suddenly became aware there were tears streaming down my face. Never before had someone cared about me this deeply, so openly. Hermione's genuine belief in her words made my heart soar. Maybe I wasn't weak, wasn't pathetic. No one understood, that was all. No one except Hermione. I felt physically weakened. The love and emotion she had displayed to me was overwhelming. I did not believe anyone could have felt for me the way she did.

Hermione leant forward and embraced me as the sobs racked my body. She whispered softly in my ear, "Promise me you won't ever think you're pathetic. Promise me Draco." I gulped and leant back, hands still at her waist, staring steadily into her eyes.

The world seemed to still as I waited for my shuddering breath to slow and my hands to cease shaking before replying, "I-I promise."

The arms I had around her waist contracted as I pulled her towards me, making her scoot forwards across the carpet. She slid into my lap, legs on either side of me, staring into my steely, grey eyes. Gently, I pressed my lips to hers.

Warmth exploded in my chest as for the first time in my life, I knew love other than my Mother's. My mother's affection was vital, necessary; a rock to provide sanctuary and protection from Lucius. She picked me up when I had fallen, only the way a mother can. And while she loved me, I knew she loved Lucius more. I would never replace him in her heart.

As we pulled apart and gazed at one another, Hermione's hands around my neck, mine at her waist, I knew that this feeling inside, this warmth, was love. It was not skewed. It was not second. It was real.


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter – it took a little while to finalise. Please, _please PLEASE_ read and review! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Xx****

I had kept my promise. I had not let my fears consume me. They were there, I was not fearless, nor did I aim to be, but I had accepted their presence. For two months I had dated Hermione. For two months I had known real love. I was happy.

It was now, as I sat with Hermione in Slughorn's dungeon classroom, gazing at the lengthy list of ingredients scrawled on the blackboard, that I reflected on these achievements. None of it would have been possible without her. I do not know how I would have coped these past two months if she had not helped me the way she had. If I was ridiculed she would whisper sweet words of comfort in my ear, each time building my resistance. If I seemed down, her hand would encase mine and would squeeze tightly, letting me know she was there. Hermione would sometimes ask if I wanted to talk, to confide, but I would always decline. I could not possibly burden her more than I already had.

Swishing my wand over my vividly orange potion, I glanced at her. Her long mane of bushy brown hair was tamed into a loose bun, from which wiry strands were escaping. Reflecting the glow of her potion, her focused eyes looked auburn as she squinted down at her cauldron. She flicked the pencil-like stick of wood in her hand and the finely chopped gurdyroots beside her leapt into the bubbling mixture. Instantly, the potion began to steam wildly, and Hermione's form was soon a mere blur in a haze of fog. I swiftly leant over and syphoned the mist from around her, bringing her back into focus. Hermione thanked me curtly, before returning to her now calm potion.

I smiled to myself as I turned back to my own, I knew Hermione would privately dislike requiring help in class, not that she would ever admit it. I stole another quick glance at her, before adding one strand of unicorn hair to the boiling concoction before me.

Hermione and I's hands swung gently as we walked to Transfiguration. McGonagall always provided a challenging lesson and today was no exception; we would be transforming our feet into flippers. Reaching a staircase hidden behind a portrait, I gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her small hand; the corridor was too narrow to walk in pairs. Jumping the trick step, I couldn't help longing that her palm was still pressed against mine. We joined the line at the classroom door with the rest of the eighth years and I leant against the smooth stone behind me. My mouth stretched as I yawned widely, I had not had a very restful sleep last night; Lucius had once again infiltrated my dreams.

"Mr Malfoy, I do hope I will not be studying the inside of your mouth all lesson. Make sure you are awake through my explanation, won't you?" Professor McGonagall's harsh tones rung through the corridor.

"Yes of course Professor." I muttered, sheepishly.

Hermione and I followed Professor McGonagall through the classroom door and took our regular seats, towards the front.

"Good Morning students. In today's lesson we will be attempting to transfigure our feet into flippers. This is a complicated spell best performed when…"

McGonagall continued to explain the complex magical theory behind the process, as I tried to keep my eyes open. Beside me, Hermione's face was hard with concentration, her warm, brown eyes squinted at the jam-packed chalkboard, mouthing the words written there. Her hand flew across the parchment as she took notes; she was easily the most attentive in the class.

I was therefore unsurprised that upon trying the spell, Hermione was the first student to be successful. I couldn't supress a laugh as she waddled up the aisle to Professor McGonagall, in order to receive the counterjinx instructions. She evidently caught the remnants of my smirk as she resumed her seat and playfully punched my arm, grinning.

"At least I can do the spell!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

Flourishing my wand exuberantly in the direction of my bare feet, I exclaimed loudly, "Fliparo Forvlande!"

My big toes merely gave an odd sort of wiggle.

Giggling, Hermione said, "It's Forvandle! Not Forvlande, you idiot."

I gave her a wicked grin before jabbing her in the ribs, causing her to burst into raucous laughter.

"Draco! Stop it! You're distracting-"Her words were stifled as I poked more vigorously and the giggles consumed her. She squirmed away, and dropped to the floor panting, face scrunched in mirth.

"You are." _Pant_. "Dead." _Giggle_. "Meat."

She leapt up from the floor and attacked me, her hands wriggling at my neck. I bellowed and laughed, attempting to prise her off me.

"Heeerrrrmmiiiioooonneee!" I whined. "You're going to suffocate me!"

She continued to tickle me, pinning me against the wall next to our desks.

"Ms Granger! Please release Mr Malfoy this instant."

Our giggles were silenced instantly and the tickling of my neck was halted as Hermione jumped to attention. I straightened my tie and gulped, facing McGonagall. Her stony face glowered at us, no sign of amusement evident in the thin line that was her mouth. Hermione, to my left was straight backed and tense, clearly abashed.

"I do not tolerate poor behaviour in my class Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. Especially from our head boy and girl. Misbehave again and I may begin to doubt your appointments. So far you have been successful in your positions, but it is essential to _always_ set a prime example for the other students. Not merely when you feel like it. I expected better of you."

She spun on her heel and walked away, leaving us in taut silence. Turning to Hermione to apologise, I merely faced a wall of bushy hair.

I gently prodded her shoulder and said, "Mione? I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Just get on with your work Draco." She blurted, refusing to look at me.

"Hermione, I'm really-"

"Just work Malfoy! I can't talk to you right now."

I looked up to the ceiling and heaved a sigh, wishing I hadn't screwed up. Really, I should have known better. Classes were important to Hermione, it was wrong of me to distract her like that.

When the bell went at the end of the lesson, Hermione walked briskly from the room, not even looking back as I called her name. I dragged my books from the table and dumped them into my bag, wondering how I could make it up to her.


	10. Chapter 10

****Welcome back everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while - school is pretty hectic. Now, I have a request of you: please review the story! I'm desperate for some feedback here! Good or bad, let me know what you think. I'm open for critique. Thanks heaps guys xx****

My feet dragged as I walked through the seventh floor corridor towards the common room.

_Why had I been so thoughtless? After all Hermione's done for me. _I gulped before pushing against the grand oak doors.

Poking my head inside, I called out, "Hermione?"

From the flickering shadows of the fire came a sniff. I stepped inside and closed the door gently behind me. Spotting Hermione sitting straight-backed in front of the fire, I walked carefully over, not wanting to make a wrong move.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I'm just about to go to Professor McGonagall to tell her it was my fault. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

She refused to look at me, facing the opposite wall. I knelt behind her and stretched out my hand to touch her shoulder.

"'Mione? Please look at me."

As my hand met her crisp white shirt, I felt her trembling.

"Hermione? Are you alright? 'Mione, look at me, please."

Slowly, she turned to face me. Her face was blotchy and red, wet with the tears that were still coursing down her face. She was shaking violently and her right hand was clutched around a letter.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, scooting over and pulling her into my lap.

"Baby, what's wrong?! 'Mione, talk to me."

My hands cupped her face as I stared intently at her, alarmed at the pain evident in her eyes. "Hermione. _Please._ What's happened? Was it me?"

"N-no," she whimpered, "the l-l-letter." Consumed by her tears, she sagged against me, her shaking form limp in my arms.

Panic-stricken, I reached behind her and picked up the letter she had dropped. Peering over her trembling shoulder I read:

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry to inform you that, last week, your parents were murdered by an escaped Death Eater. The Death Eater in question, Rodolphus Lestrange, was released from Azkaban in the mass break-out three years ago. Lestrange continued to avoid incarceration beyond He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat. Please be assured our team of Aurors have now captured Lestrange at the scene of your parent's murder, in Australia. We believe it was an act of revenge for your involvement in You-Know-Who's demise. _

_Please accept our__sincerest condolences__,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Minister for Magic _

"Oh, Hermione." I whispered. "Baby, it's going to be alright. Oh Merlin."

I gently scooped Hermione into my arms and stood up, her head resting on my chest as she sobbed relentlessly. I walked carefully up the stairs to my dormitory, murmuring comforts in Hermione's ear.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be alright."

Pushing the door open with my foot, I sat down with Hermione on the edge of my bed. Slowly I leaned back, pulling her with me, as she cried into my shoulder. I drew her close and she wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her face into my neck. My own arms encased her shivering body, trying to hold her together.

We stayed together for hours, my hands softly stroking her back. Eventually, her crying slowed and she opened her eyes, warm, brown and streaked with pain, to look at me.

"W-what am I going to do, Draco?" She hiccupped. "They were all the family I had."

I sighed and pulled her closer.

"Hermione, I know it's hard but we're going to make it through this, together. I'll be by your side all the way. I'm never going to leave you, ever. We're going to make this right."

A solitary tear silently rolled down her beautiful, soft cheek as she whispered, "I love you, Draco."

I kissed her forehead gently as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

With Hermione resting, my own feelings of tiredness became pronounced. Slowly, my aching eyes drifted shut, blocking out the dormitory around me.

It felt like moments later that I stirred awake to the sounds of sniffling.

"Hermione? Why didn't you wake me?"

Hermione was sitting on the edge of my bed, her hands over her face and she cried softly into them. I stepped out of bed and moved around to kneel before her, removing her hands from her face.

I leant up and kissed a tear that was trickling down her cheek whispering, "We need to see McGonagall. She'll help us."

Hermione stood up, shakily. I wrapped my arm around her and she huddled into me for support. We walked down the stairs and through the common room, to the seventh floor corridor. We continued all the way to the gargoyle on the third floor, the tears on Hermione's face still flowing freely.

"Tartan," I muttered.

The gargoyle before us leapt aside and a moving spiral staircase was revealed. We ascended the large stone steps, reaching the griffin door-knocker quickly. I rapped three times on the hard wood.

"Enter," came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Hermione and I stepped inside, my arm still clasped tightly around her.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, how pleasant to- what's this?" Professor McGonagall stood quickly and hurried over to us.

"Professor McGonagall. Please, help us. Hermione's parents have- have been… It was Rodolphus Lestrange. They're gone." My voice shook with fury at the name and Hermione emitted a stifled sob beside me.

"Oh my- oh my goodness. Draco, Hermione, please take a seat." She gestured to a comfy looking chintz loveseat in the corner of her office.

"Who told you this?" Professor McGonagall questioned, sitting down opposite us.

"Hermione got a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Do you have it with you?"

I drew the letter out of my pants pocket and handed it to her. Her mouth thinned to a sliver as her eyes darted across the page.

"Hermione, I cannot express how sorry I am for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to visit the Minister?" Professor McGonagall's voice was quiet and gentle.

"N-no," Hermione sniffed. "I- I just want to get on with school. They'd have- have wanted that."

Professor McGonagall gave a slight, tight-lipped smile and said, "Of course you do. However, for the moment, you are excused from today's lessons. Mr Malfoy too; I don't want you to be alone."

She looked at me and gave a small nod, signalling our release. I rose slowly, my arm still gripped around Hermione, and we departed from the office. We walked in silence back to the common room, our shuffling feet the only noises in the empty corridors. As the grand oak doors swung shut behind us, the bell rung for the first lesson.

I walked Hermione over to the glowing embers in the fire grate and we sunk onto the plush carpet.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Her head turned as she looked up at me, a wan smile curving her soft lips.

"Ditto."


	11. Chapter 11

****Hi everybody! _Hi Doctor Nick_. Haha, I'm joking. This is Harry Potter, not The Simpsons. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it! It's a bit dark, I'm actually thinking of changing the rating to M… Let me know if you think it's necessary. Thank you so, so much to Ennun, Cirsei, and jessisthebestpersonever for your amazing reviews - they mean so much to me. Please, please continue to review, it honestly makes my week! Credits to Cirsei for being an amazing editor and friend (Happy Birthday too!). I'll let you read the story now… xx****

The next few weeks passed quickly as winter gripped the school. Torrents of snow showered the grounds as Hermione recovered from the loss of her parents. She spent most nights in my room, huddling close to me as I whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione. I love you."

Some days, after lessons, I'd enter the common room to see Hermione crying silently by the fire. I would walk over to her and pull her into my lap, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

Hermione threw herself into her studies with more fervour than I had ever seen. Our classes were spent in near silence as she scribbled down everything the teacher was saying. She only spared me an occasional glance to confirm something the teacher had said. Not that I minded, she needed a distraction.

Besides, we still had time together, out of lessons.

Hermione sighed in her sleep, her warm breath spreading across my bare chest, seeping through my skin to the heart below. I pulled her closer into me, planting a soft kiss the top of her head, the corners of her sweet mouth lifting as she dreamed. I simply could not believe that I once hated this godsend before me.

Gazing at her peaceful features, I felt myself drift gently to sleep.

_Lucius was approaching me across the great library at the Manor. His face held a certain warmth and there was contentment in his silver eyes. _

"_Son." _

_He walked over to me and we embraced. It was as if he had never been to Azkaban._

"_I've missed you, Dad." _

"_And I have missed you too, Draco. So how have you been, my boy?"_

"_Brilliant, Dad. I've been brilliant. I have so much to tell you."_

"_Speak away then, son!" _

"_Well, I've met a girl, Dad. And I love her more than anything."_

_He smiled broadly and gave me another great pat on the back._

"_Congratulations, Draco! And who is the lucky woman?"_

"_Well, now Dad, I need you to try and be open-minded about this."_

_He raised a thin eyebrow, inquiringly. _

"_It's- It's Hermione Granger. I know this is unexpected, but… Dad, I love her so much."_

_Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed. Darkness filled the edges of the room and the walls turned a blood red. _

_Lucius' eyes lost their warmth, glinting with deranged fury. _

"_Draco! How could you disgrace the family with her _filthy_ blood?"_

_He lunged forward, grabbing the collar of my shirt._

"_You disgust me! You are no son of mine." _

_Spittle flew from his mouth, spraying my face as he screamed with rage._

"_But- But Dad! It doesn't matter! I love her. She's just as clean as we are! Don't you dare call her filthy!"_

_He let out a howl of rage and threw me to the ground, drawing back his foot._

"_How!" His foot smashed into my ribs. I screamed as white-hot agony flashed across my chest ?._

"_Dare," another blow, another scream._

"_You," he picked me up and threw me sprawling to the ground._

"_Compare," I felt my leg splinter as he brought his foot down onto it. My eyes bulged in agony, my cries reaching a new pitch._

"_Us!" He finished, delivering a final blow to my abdomen. _

"_She is filth! She is dirt! I am nothing like that._ I_ am not_ scum_!"_

_Out of nowhere, Hermione sprinted through the grand doors of the library._

"_Draco!" She cried._

_Pushing Lucius away from me, she dropped to her knees before me._

"_H- Hermione. You have to- have… get out!" I whimpered hoarsely, trying to string words together. _

"_I'm not leaving you. I lo-"_

_Suddenly, she screeched as Lucius dragged her away from me, by the hair. _

"_Hermione!" _

_I tried to move, but my injured leg would not hold any weight. I was glued to the floor._

"_Father!" I sobbed. "Please, _please_, no! I'll do anything. Don't hurt her!"_

_He looked up at me as he threw Hermione to the floor, grinning maniacally._

"_You will learn, Draco."_

_He pointed his wand to Hermione, eyes still fixed on me, glinting with insanity. _

"_Crucio!" _

"_No!" I screamed._

_Hermione's piercing cries stabbed at my ears. I sobbed, watching her body buck and convulse._

"_Stop! Father, make it stop! I'll do anything, _please. _You're going to kill her!" _

_Lucius looked directly at me and lowered his wand. The curse lifted and Hermione stilled, crying uncontrollably. _

"_You're right, Draco, I am." _

_He spun to Hermione._

"_Avada Kedavra!" He shrieked. Green light filled the room, and Lucius vanished with a crack. _

"_NO! Hermione!"_

_I summoned every ounce of strength I had and crawled over to her, now lifeless, body. _

"_Baby, please. Hermione!"_

_Silence._

No.

No.

No.

_It couldn't be. She can't be-_

"_Hermione! Hermione! Answer me, baby, answer me!" I shook her limp form, violently, desperate for any sign of life._

_But no response came. Not a sound._

"_HERMIONE!"_

"Draco! Draco, baby, wake up. Please, Merlin, wake up!"

I was curled into a ball, in a cold sweat, sobbing violently.

My eyes snapped open and I flew into a sitting position, my neck turning as I looked wildly around the room.

"Hermione? Hermione!" I was shuddering, beside myself, as I searched blindly for her.

"Draco! I'm here. Baby, calm down. You're alright. You're safe." She was kneeling before me, on the plush quilt, her hands either side of my ashen face.

My ragged breathing hitched irregularly and tears coursed down my cheeks, as my eyes locked with hers.

_She's alive._

I pulled her roughly into me and cried into her shoulder.

"Baby, you're alive. Oh Merlin, I thought- I thought I'd lost you."

"Of course I'm alive! Draco, what's happened? I don't understand. One minute I was sleeping, the next you were screaming and thrashing next to me. I couldn't wake you for ten minutes. What on earth happened to you?"

"I- I- You- He..." I stammered. I was shaking uncontrollably, my teeth were chattering and my body was slick with sweat. My breath caught as I remembered Hermione, dead on the library floor.

I retched over the side of the bed.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, panicked.

"He- He killed you. Lucius," I said, righting myself. "I-I couldn't save you. He did… awful things. I- I…" I looked down at my trembling hands.

"Shh…" She stopped my stammers, pressing a slender finger to my quivering lips. "Draco, baby, it's okay. He's never going to hurt you, or me, again. Ever." She tilted my face up and our eyes met. The compassionate warmth in hers clashed with the fear and pain in mine.

I leant my forehead against hers and exhaled shakily, finally calming slightly.

_She's here. She's safe. _

"I would die for you, Hermione," I choked.

"I know."

"Do you want to sleep again?"

I shook my head, my eyes fearful.

"Okay. I'll stay up with you."

We stayed, huddled together, until dawn opened its curtains on the new day.


	12. Chapter 12

****Hi everyone. I hope you're all well. I'm sad to say, I will not be updating for about a month. I am going away for a holiday and I won't have internet most of the time, nor my computer. However, to compensate, I will upload two chapters today, one of which is nice and long. I hope you enjoy reading them and please, PLEASE review! Thanks everyone xx****

As light began to filter into the room, I turned to Hermione, smiling weakly.

"Thanks." My voice was barely a whisper, disappearing into the silence of the dorm as soon as it left my lips.

She leant over and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. The spot where she touched radiated warmth.

"Breakfast?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

Roughly rubbing the heels of my hands into my sleep deprived eyes, I rose from the bed.

"I just need to change. Meet you in the common room."

Hermione left, gently closing the door behind her.

I strode over to my cupboard and pulled open the door, the mirror inside reflecting my rumpled appearance. I groaned and pushed the door further back, so as not to see myself.

Pulling a crisp, white shirt over my head, I fastened the transparent buttons almost to the top. I grabbed my silver and green striped tie and slung it loosely around my neck. My boxers were discarded on the floor as I hiked up my grey school pants. I stepped into my shoes and walked out of the door, down the spiralling stairs to the common room below.

"Hermione?" I called.

"Coming."

I heard a _thud, thud, thud_ as Hermione came down the stairs from her dormitory.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I reached for her hand, as we walked to the Great Hall, together.

Breaking the silence, I said, "I uh… I'd like to take you on a date, Granger."

She smirked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I just get asked on a date by Draco Malfoy? _The _Draco Malfoy? I feel so _honoured._" She rolled her warm eyes and giggled. I shoved her sideways with my shoulder. "Fine, fine! I'll go, but only if you promise to behave. No swagger, okay Malfoy?"

"If you insist," I whined, "We'll go this evening."

"Alright. See you then, Malfoy."

"You better be on time, Granger!" I called after her retreating back, walking over the Slytherin table.

Dropping down onto the long bench, I grinned to myself.

_I am so lucky._

My smile soon vanished however, as I remembered the date.

_The date._

It was a spontaneous decision and to be honest, I had nothing planned.

_It has to be perfect, _I told myself.

The remainder of the day was spent furiously planning this last-minute, date.

I ran around the school, asking for favours and planning the special surprise.

When it was finally time to return to the Slytherin table for dinner, I could see Hermione eyeing me from across the hall. My stomach clenched and my palms began to sweat.

_What if she doesn't like it?_

After pudding, I looked over to the Gryffindor benches. Hermione's eyes met mine and I flicked my head to gesture our departure. She nodded and rose from the table, waving goodbye to Parvati Patil.

"Good luck, mate." It was Blaise Zabini, one of my 'favour-givers' for tonight.

I gulped, "Thanks, Blaise."

Straightening my tie, I strode towards Hermione and into the entrance hall.

"Hey, Draco." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

"H- Hey Hermione." I put my arms around her, somewhat awkwardly.

_Why am I so nervous? She already likes me._

Yet somehow, I could not shake the writhing snakes inhabiting my intestines.

"You, uh, ready to go?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Of course," she replied breezily.

Screwing up my courage, I grabbed her hand, swinging it as casually as I could manage.

"Draco! Your hand's all sweaty," Hermione exclaimed, "You aren't nervous, are you?"

"What? No, it's just… Just warm in here, that's all. Let's head out."

I pulled her out of the entrance hall and down the steep stone steps, into the grounds.

"First stop, the Black Lake."

Hermione turned to me in surprise. "You've got to be joking," she cried. "It's frozen solid!" Her eyes were wide with incredulity.

It was indeed currently snowing, and the lake was a mass of ice.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Granger."

As we approached the lake's edge, I heard Hermione's quick intake of breath.

"Oh, Draco. It's- It's beautiful."

The frozen lake was alight with thousands of floating fairies, their glows emanating every colour imaginable. They were all dancing, mid-air, to the gentle sounds of an orchestra. Hermione's neck was craning as she attempted to find the source of the music. I knew exactly where they were; just behind a clump of bushes to our right, but Hermione's attempts were in vain.

Zabini's mother, the well-connected woman she was, had asked the band to play for me tonight. My money sack was, now, considerably lighter. Along with the orchestra, I had also hired the fairies through Hagrid, the gatekeeper. He had been most reluctant, due to our history, but after I told him I needed them for Hermione, he was more than willing to oblige.

"All yeh've got ter do is feed 'em some Puffapods," he'd said, "They like the seeds they do."

After I'd payed the fairies most generously in Puffapods, they'd happily agreed to provide their services.

Hermione was just about to go looking for the orchestra, when I drew two pairs of ice-skates from a bush nearby.

"Now, I've borrowed these from Pansy and Blaise," I said, regaining her attention, "So, we have to return them tomorrow. But for now," I gestured to the glowing lake before us, "we skate."

We strapped ourselves into our skates and stood, moving cautiously towards the lake. I had never actually skated before but, _how hard could it be, if muggles do it?_

I had only put one bladed shoe onto the lake before I slipped, tumbling clumsily onto the glassy surface.

"Shit!"

Beside me, Hermione pushed off from the edge of the lake, gliding ten metres before coming to a swift halt.

"I'll let you in on a secret," she called, "I've been skating since I was eight." Her smirk was slightly warped in the pulsating lights from the fairies above.

"Well, I have never done this in my life," I admitted. "I may need some help up…"

Chuckling, Hermione drifted over, extending a hand. "It's easy, I'll show you."

With much help from Hermione, despite my wandering feet, I managed to scramble up from the ice and was soon haltingly skating across the glossy surface. My arms, held away from my body, were flailing wildly in an attempt to keep my balance.

"This is harder than I thought," I muttered, distractedly.

Hermione laughed her beautiful, tinkling laugh and grabbed my hand.

"You aren't scared now, are you, Malfoy?"

"No! Of course not…" My voice trailed away, as Hermione pulled me faster and faster. "Hey, slow down!" My feet were slipping and sliding out of control.

Suddenly, the front brake of the skate made contact with the ice. It dug deeply into the smooth surface and I flew forwards, the momentum carrying me high into the air. I fell, spectacularly, back down onto the lake, with a loud _smack_.

"Ow…" I groaned, flat on my stomach, face pressed against the freezing cold ice.

Hermione was doubled-up with laughter, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You-"

_Laugh, "_Are so-_" _

_Wheeze, "_Bad at this!_" _

I craned my neck and looked around at her; she was actually clutching her stomach, her face scrunched in a torrent of giggles.

_Not exactly like I planned, _I thought.

On all fours, I scrambled across the painfully cold surface towards Hermione, grinning wickedly.

"_You_ are _so _dead."

Straightening, Hermione spotted me and squealed, skating away hastily.

Try as I might to catch up, my floundering limbs simply could not work fast enough. I soon collapsed in a heap on the ice, puffing and panting. My hands and knees were wet and stinging.

"Ok," I puffed, "I surrender. You're too good."

"A mudblood like me, beat a Malfoy?" She laughed, contemplating my woeful form.

Getting to my feet slowly and precariously, I managed to haphazardly skate over to her. As I reached her, the atmosphere sobered and I relished in the warmth within those great brown eyes, at such contrast with the freezing surroundings.

"You would never be… You're not… Hermione, I don't think…"

She reached for my hands and held them, tight.

She nodded, "I know."

Our voices were barely above a whisper.

"You are the single most beautiful thing, I have ever witnessed."

A dull flush crept up Hermione's already rosy cheeks.

We were very close now. Her warm breath rose in steamy clouds between us.

As my lips met hers, I held her face, gently, in my hands.

"I love you." My lips moved against her skin.

"Your hands are cold," she replied, "but, I'll look past it. I love you too much."

I laughed and let her go, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the castle.

"C'mon. Let's go."

I looked around and saw that Hermione's eyes were overbright. I stopped trying to pull her away and tilted her chin up to face me.

"What's wrong, baby? Everything okay?"

A large tear trickled down her glowing cheek, reflecting the thousands of colours from the fairies above.

"I just… I wish Mum and Dad could… could have met you. I know they would have loved you."

"Hermione, angel, I would give everything to bring them back to you. It hurts me to think I will never meet the incredible people responsible for your existence. I'm sure, where ever they are, your parents are so proud of the person you are, and the person you will become. You're destined for the stars, 'Mione, and I'm here to help you reach them."

I gestured to the twinkling mass above us and, as if on cue, the floating lights formed constellations, illustrating pure, blinding splendour; flowers, sunshine, renowned art, swallows swooping and diving, freedom itself. It was inconceivably beautiful. Yet, all I could do was watch the girl standing less than an arm's length away, gazing up into the infinity spread before us. Her hand was raised, as if to connect the dots.

Silently we stood, seeing the possibilities the future held, written in the stars, or should I say, fairies.


	13. Chapter 13

****Enjoy! R&amp;R xx****

We returned to the common room and sat in front of the flickering flames, holding each other. Hermione's head was resting on my shoulder and I could hear her breathing, softly. Her arms were stretched around my torso and she was sitting on my lap.

I tightened my grip around her waist and whispered, to make sure she was awake, "Hermione?"

"Mm?" She said, sleepily.

"You know that I would give everything for you, right?"

"I know," she looked up at me, "but you already have me. My heart, my soul, it's yours. No need for sacrifice."

I leant forward and touched my lips to hers, drawing in the wonderful scent that was her.

She kissed me back, with fervour, our tongues each exploring the other. Her hands crept up my neck and gripped my hair, pulling it tautly. I revelled in the sensation, never wanting her to let go. I put my arms beneath Hermione's back and legs, and lifted her from the ground, not breaking contact with her lips. One of her delicate hands tugging insistently at the collar of my shirt, the other at my hair, Hermione deepened our kiss, biting gently on my lip.

I walked up the stairs to my dormitory, climbing them blindly, too absorbed in Hermione to bother watching my feet. I placed her gently on the bed and pulled my shirt up and over my head. She gazed at my bare chest and then looked into my eyes, her own showing both fear and desire.

Sitting down on the bed, I lifted a hand to her face, "Hermione, are you sure you want to-"

She cut me off before I could finish, determination joining the fear and desire present in those great brown orbs, "Yes. I've never been so sure in my life."

I breathed in the scent of Hermione, her hair, her skin, her everything. I had smelt many beautiful things in my life before, freshly mown grass, lilies, that indescribable smell that is rain on pavement, even amortentia, but nothing compared to this aroma that Hermione was emitting now. I closed my eyes and inhaled, basking in her.

I gently twirled a strand of shiny brown hair around my finger and snaked my arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me. The sunlight seeping in through the curtains was playing on Hermione's face and I saw her eyes flutter.

She released a soft moan before snuggling further into me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmm," she replied.

"You can go back to sleep, if you wish."

"No, I want to be with you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Splendid."

I kissed the back of her head and heard her sigh contentedly.

"Guess what," she murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you."

I laughed, "Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Possible."

"I don't believe it." She turned to face me, mirth dancing in her warm eyes.

I leant forward and touched my lips to hers, barely making contact. I felt her warm breath quicken, our lips no more than a centimetre apart.

"How about now?" I asked, as seductively as I could.

"Maybe a little," she whispered.

And then we were kissing and I felt little particles of my brain pop as her hands found my hair.

Sometime later, after we had showered and dressed, Hermione and I walked to our first lesson, deciding to skip breakfast. It was charms, and we knew Flitwick would be there early.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger. How nice to see you here this early. Would you care to help me prepare the classroom for today's lesson? We will be teaching tables to run today."

Hermione and I spent the morning helping Professor Flitwick to move all of the chairs to the side of the room, leaving the tables free. About twenty minutes later, the rest of the eighth years arrived.

While the charm was not altogether that complex, the lesson was chaotic. Tables were not only prancing the length of the room, but occasionally colliding, great _crashes_ and _bangs _ensuing.

"Well done everybody!" Professor Flitwick cried above the racket, "A very successful lesson. Could you all please direct your tables back to their original places and- Mr Finnigan!" Seamus's desk had exploded right in front of Professor Flitwick. A soot covered Seamus was staring in utter shock and bewilderment at the place where his desk had been, mere moments before.

"I- I don't know what happened Professor. It just… _pow_," he made an explosive gesture.

"Yes, I saw that, Mr Finnigan," Flitwick siphoned the ash from his clothes and from the floor. "Class, you may leave. Mr Finnigan, five points from Gryffindor. Good day to everyone."

Chuckling, Hermione and I left the room, hand in hand.

_Life is bliss._


	14. Chapter 14

****Hey everyone. I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I have been so busy! I will try my absolute best to update more frequently in the future. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I write for you, after all. Peace out, brussels sprout.**** 

The Easter holidays were fast approaching Hogwarts students. Professor McGonagall, it seemed, had decided to decorate the castle this year. The long corridors that wound their way through the school sang with the joy and expectancy of the eagerly anticipated break to come. Chandeliers made from Honeydukes finest chocolate hung from the ceilings, students were regularly caught levitating random objects in order to knock a piece free from the ornately sculpted light fixtures, small chicks and baby rabbits pranced and waddled around the grounds during the day, much to the girls delight, and little robins were sent to deliver baskets of chocolates to students during lessons, addressed most often from their secret admirers. A general festive atmosphere cloaked the school, tugging at loose threads of temptation; the siren call of Honeydukes, the ease of splurging on gifts and the draw of seasonal romance.

A particularly crisp morning saw Hermione and me meandering the path to our first lesson, History of Magic. As we were wandering down the long corridors, a thought quite suddenly flitted into my mind, bringing me to an abrupt halt. It was such a wild and spontaneous idea, it felt as though the warm atmosphere had finally coerced my will, filling me with a sense of passion I was unable to quell.

Hermione, ten paces ahead, turned back to stare at me with curiosity.

"What's up?"

"I've just had a thought." I stated, stupidly.

"Congratulations, Draco. 'O' for effort." Hermione mockingly gave me a double 'thumbs-up'.

"Ha-ha." I caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore her bewildered expression, I began with a smile, "Hermione Jean Granger, my beautiful know-it-all, I have a proposition for you. Quite a marvellous one I think." I flashed a grin. I was giving in to the idea, it had possessed me.

"Ahuh." Her brows furrowed confusedly and her head cocked to the side, in an almost comical way.

"I know this is sudden, and that we are young, and that we have our whole lives to decide our futures." Unable to uphold my grin, I grabbed her other hand and gazed into her eyes. The air seemed to thicken, my heart racing and my stomach churning, "but I know with every beat of my heart, every breath I breathe, every word I utter, that I am madly and irrevocably in love with you," she gazed at me, almost warily. "So, my dear Hermione," I knelt on the cool stone floor, "would you give me the absolute pleasure to be engaged to be engaged? No take-backs allowed."

Hermione's eyes widened and I felt her hand twitch in mine. "Engaged to be engaged?" She repeated, clearly dumbstruck.

My heart fluttered nervously.Oh no, I rushed it._ Shit. Stupid brain. Bloody Easter. _

"I know, it's ridiculous," I said, standing up quickly and brushing invisible lint from my pants, "Just forget I said anything. Stupid, really. Don't know what I was thinking..."

"Are you kidding?" She asked, taking my hand, "Draco, do you really imagine I'd say no to that? That was the sweetest… I'm literally lost for words."

I gulped. Lost for words? Hermione?

"So…" I said, still feeling like an idiot.

"So, you pratt, that's a yes!"

"A yes?" I asked, taken aback.

"Of course, Draco!" She laughed.

"So it's official? We're engaged to be engaged?"

"Yes we are, Mr Malfoy."

My grin returned and I beamed down at her radiant face. "Well future Mrs Malfoy, I have one thing to say to that."

I swept her feet from beneath her and hoisted her into my arms, lifting her up to the sky.

"Huzzah!" I roared.

"Ahh! Put me down!" She squealed.

"Never! You are the symbol of my victory, the future hand of Hermione Granger. I must parade you around the school, showing everyone the joy I possess regarding this most official of bondages. You are my future wife and I will do everything in my power to serve you and your desires. Let all here know that I love thee, Hermione Granger!"

"Draco, keep it down!" She cried mirthfully, "If you love me, return my feet to the ground, please. Your being crazy."

I brought her back down and placed her right in front of me. We were so close I could feel her breath against my neck. The euphoria died as we stood, inches apart.

"I like crazy." She whispered.

I leant towards her and my lips, cool and pale, met hers. Hermione's inner warmth spread through me, igniting a fire within. A tingling buzz travelled from our point of connection to the tips of my toes and I lifted my hand to her face, looking into her eyes.

"Me too."

Hand in hand, Hermione and I strolled to our next class. I was stroking her soft skin with my thumb; it felt like a fluid silk against mine. As we turned down the third floor corridor, a shrill voice erupted behind us.

"Mr Malfoy!"

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the corridor towards us. Her small feet pattered on the floor, her bun drooping. McGonagall's face was lined with anxiety and she seemed distinctly unsettled. As she neared, I became increasingly alarmed, the disturbed nature of her appearance was clear.

"Mr Malfoy," she panted, "I've just been informed… I'm terribly sorry… an owl arrived…" She was leaning against the nearby wall, her breath coming in short bursts.

Unnerved, I summoned a chair and instructed her to sit. Why had she run all this way? What was this news that had resulted in such panic?

"Professor?" I prompted after her breathing slowed.

"A letter has just arrived, I came straight away. Your mother… Draco, I'm sorry. She's dead. It was instantaneous. Lucius's whereabouts are currently unknown, but the Ministry has sent their highest ranking unit of aurors in pursuit. It was confirmed that he- that he is responsible."

I didn't respond immediately. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Mother, dead? Professor McGonagall was wrong.

"No," I began, "no. You must be mistaken. It can't be… not her."

"Draco, I'm sorry but an owl has just arrived from the Ministry. She was found this morning."

My stomach lurched, my head spinning. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

_No. NO._

"Draco, it's going to be okay." Hermione was speaking to me, consoling me, but I wouldn't let her, refused to register the trembling hand she placed on my arm.

My ears were ringing. I felt agonised yet numb. My eyes burnt with tears I refused to shed. I was walking backwards, away from the news I couldn't comprehend. Would not accept.

I had to escape.

"Draco! Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione's voice was shrill and frightened, but I didn't care.

I had to get away from them, into the grounds, towards the forest. My feet pounded on the cold stone floors.

_Mother, gone. NO!_

I ran and ran, trying to out run the truth, Mother was gone. There were no goodbyes, no last hugs. No more protection when I needed it most. Branches whipped my face and brambles tore at my feet.

I collapsed somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I was shaking uncontrollably. A sob racked my body and I whimpered like a kicked dog.

She was the only family left that loved me. And now she was…

My mind was pulsing with the grief that possessed me.

"No." I sobbed.

She was gone. She was dead. She _left _me_. _

I thought of her body, cold and lifeless on the manor's polished tiles. After all the times she had saved me from _him_, I had not been there. I hadn't save her, and now it was too late.

My insides lurched and I retched on the ground in front of me.

It was _him. He _did this.

A detached fury boiled in my churning stomach, gaining in potency as I knelt, broken, on the forest floor. I felt as though Professor McGonagall had scrunched all my happiness, my hope, like a piece of parchment, discarding me in a roaring fire of rage and anger. I was slowly igniting, the fire licking at my brain, blocking out the grief, the torment. I could only think of _him._ _Lucius. _The man I now despised more than anyone, anything in existence.

The hollow emptiness was replaced with a rage of such ferocity, of such force, that I knew he must die. Lucius would die, at my hand. I wiped sick from my mouth and stood, staggering away from my misery, into the flames.


	15. Chapter 15

****Hello everyone! I hope you liked my latest upload . My holidays are coming up soon and I promise I will try my best to upload at least once, but I am busy/away again! Hope your daily lives are going swell. Peace out, brussels sprouts.****

My feet pounded on loose leaves. I ran through the maze of wood, thinking of mother, her soft voice, her gentle touch, the fire within burned ferociously. Tears stung my eyes as the wind whipped past me, capturing the little drops of water. I could see glimpses of the winged boar-topped gates through the thicket of trees and I spurred myself on, legs working, heart pounding. As the trees began to thin and the ground became smooth and worn, I could see a tiny figure shadowed in the vastness of the gates.

Flitwick gave a squeaky cry of "Mr Malfoy! I'm so relived to -" before he fell to the floor, my stunning spell hitting him square in the chest.

Blasting the gates wide open, I sprinted through to the land beyond, unable to halt the sob that ripped my chest. I spun on the spot, my thoughts on the Manor, and the air around me tightened, pulling me into the compressing darkness.

My feet slammed into the hard floor of the drawing room and my knees buckled. Sucking in a great breath, I jumped up, trying to shepherd my thoughts into a coherent stream. I knew where he was. The ministry may have searched the manor, but they had never lived here.

I sprinted to the fireplace, kneeling down on the hearth.

"Mudblood." I whispered.

The fireplace whirled and the air around me cooled dramatically. Icy tendrils in the dark recesses of the room caressed my skin and goose bumps erupted, crawling from the nape of my neck to the tips of my toes. My hairs stood on end. The stone chamber was all too familiar. Here was the place where father taught me all of my pure history. The place I had learnt my family tree. The place where I been taught all that was bad, all that was wrong with me.

I heard a shuffling of feet in the connecting chamber, followed by incoherent muttering. My fists clenched, my heart pumping the poisonous anger through my veins. Hot fire licked my insides.

_This is it _

A muffled _thud _sounded as each foot hit the stone flooring. My legs felt disconnected, I was moving towards the room, but they were working without conscious thought.

_Up, down, up down. _

My feet rose and fell back to earth as I stumbled towards _him. _

_Lucius. _

A voice, in the recess of my deranged mind, screamed at me to stop, to turn back. The inner trills reminded me somehow of Hermione. Just as I began to listen, the fire engulfed the voice, squashing the resistance.

The light ahead was looming ever closer. I would be upon him within seconds.

_Boom. Boom. _

My heart beat in my ears.

I stepped into the icy chamber.

"Lucius." The word fell softly from my sallow lips.

He spun towards me, framed in darkness, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Dr- Draco." He spluttered.

I raised my wand with a steady hand, its tip pointed directly at his heart.

"How- How could you?" The question I had been supressing involuntarily escaped, tumbling into the silence.

"She disobeyed me," he whispered. "I told her to pour me a drink, but she wouldn't. I screamed at her, I hit her, I tortured her, but she wouldn't do it." His hands fiddled incessantly and his eyes twitched. "She said I drink too much and… and she slapped me. The vile bitch slapped _me_\- Lucius Malfoy," he jabbed a grimy finger to his chest, disbelieving, "and then…" His eyes defocused, I could see him replaying the scene in his mind. "I killed her." A demonic grin split his unshaven, ragged face.

"I KILLED THE BITCH!" He screamed.

I was blinded by the tears streaming from my eyes. I felt the revulsion, the loathing, the disgust boil in my stomach until suddenly, it was too much.

The fire spewed from my mouth morphing into words, heating the room. "NEVER CALL HER THAT. DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SPEAK HER NAME! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HER, NOTHING! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE SCUM ON HER SHOE. YOU NEVER LOVED HER." I choked, "I loved her." The last words came as a whisper, barely penetrating the sudden silence of the room.

Lucius's face was contorted with rage. The manic grin was gone and his teeth were bared, primitively. A guttural growl rumbled from his chest and his shoulders rose, defensively.

The attack was imminent. His wand was raised.

I tried to speak, to utter the words I so desperately sought, but they refused to come.

'_Avada Kadavra' _I thought furiously, but still I stood rigid.

"Crucio!" Lucius's cry was thunderous.

My knees buckled and I collapsed, hitting the stone floor with a loud _crack. _Writhing and twitching, my body convulsed, limbs jerking uncontrollably. My insides were burning, my bones coated with molten lava. My eyes felt as though they were held in a socket of flames and I tore at them, wanting to rip them away. The agony pitched and my screams heightened. My skin was boiling, bubbling with the lava coursing through my veins, into my very heart.

Nothing before had ever felt as excruciating as that moment.

The spell lifted, the relief instantaneous. My bones cooled, my eyes bearable again. The blood was still pumping through my body but it had lost its heat. I was left, trembling uncontrollably, curled on the stone floor.

"Not as strong your word boy?" My father taunted. This was a joke to him, I held no meaning.

Shakily, I unravelled from my tight ball. My legs felt like frog spawn as I stood, sweaty and weak, before my they gave way and I stumbled into the wall behind me. Propping myself up against the abrasive surface, I faced Lucius. I was too weak to raise my wand as he approached, tottering like a madman.

"You are no son of mine." He spat at my feet.

"You're weak. Like her, your mother. Both as weak as those filthy mudbloods who parade around our world. They are nothing. NOBODIES!" His screech resounded in my teeming mind. "And you," he continued, "are just like them, nobody. Worth nothing to no one."

At that moment, many things happened at once.

I heard a grinding sound from the connecting room, like stone against stone, and lunged towards Lucius, grappling at his throat. He scrambled away, trying to escape, and managed to angle his wand towards me.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" he shrieked.

I felt my torso opening, an invisible sword slicing deeply into my stomach. The tight grip I held on Lucius slackened and I fell to the floor, clutching helplessly at the scarlet stain blossoming across my shirt.

Lucius's manic laughter rang in my ears as the stone room dimmed. Glossy crimson coated my hands, spilling onto the stone beneath me. My breath came in ragged gasps as I blinked, trying to clear the shadows creeping into my vision. No matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes, the blackness refused to vacate, slinking further into my mind.

_Was I ever really going to kill him? _The doubt stabbed at my flailing mind.

My feeble clutch on reality was slipping, my thoughts as dark and murky as the Black Lake.

Vaguely I heard a scuffling of many feet and the murmuring of voices.

"Draco!" My ears caught the shrill cry and latched on. Familiarity enveloped my fading thoughts and an inexplicable warmth filled my senses.

As I felt myself ebbing away, I glimpsed a mane of bushy hair and a flash of green light. Then, all was nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

****Salutations! I hope everyone is having a lovely week. I'm sorry I left you with such a cliffy last update. The story is unfortunately coming to a speedy close. I hope you've all enjoyed it and will follow me for future ones! This is the second last chapter, amigos. Absolutely nothing would be more fantastic than to go out with a bang and you can all help do this by simply reviewing. Honestly, it makes my week. Thanks for all the support and speak to you next chapter.****

_The Daily Prophet_

**HERMIONE GRANGER, GOLDEN GIRL, FOUND DEAD AT MALFOY MANOR**

_**Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter**_

Loved member of the golden trio, Hermione Granger, was found dead at the Malfoy residence, earlier this week. Her friends and family are mourning her loss, a memorial currently being constructed at her education sanctuary, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

Granger entered Malfoy Manor, last Friday, in pursuit of her long term boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Earlier that same morning, Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was reportedly found dead by the family house elf, according to a Ministry of Magic official.

"It was Lucius, her husband, who killed her. He'd just been released from Azkaban, too. Talk about an oversight of character." Said John Dawlish, of the auror department.

Draco, notified of his mother's death, pursued Lucius to a concealed cellar at the Manor, intending to seek vengeance.

Concerned about Draco's absence and suspecting his motives, Hermione contacted the Ministry's auror department. Upon disclosing her apprehensions regarding Draco's whereabouts, she agreed to accompany a small unit of aurors to Malfoy Manor to conduct a thorough search of the house. Shortly after their arrival, the team detected noises of distress from the Manor's drawing room. The source appeared to be a large fireplace, however, no entrances were apparent. Nevertheless, the existence of the hidden cellar room was soon exposed, after a revealing charm was conducted by Hermione.

"And then she started muttering random words, some very distasteful indeed, when suddenly the fireplace spun and there we were, standing in the cellar." Dawlish recounted.

The Ministry later revealed the entrance word to the room was "mudblood". Hermione, aware of the family's pureblood history, apparently guessed correctly.

"When we entered the chamber, it was very cold and the noises became considerably louder. Screams were echoing off the walls and there was much confusion. One second we had been standing in the drawing room, and the next in a cold room surrounded by tortured cries." Dawlish stated with glistening eyes, clearly haunted by the experience.

Hermione sprinted ahead of the group, into the connecting room, and was confronted by a terrible sight. Lucius Malfoy, torturing his only son, Hermione's partner, Draco. According to Dawlish, he was close to death.

"I could tell straight away, unless he was attended to soon, he was gone from this life."

However, against odds, Draco survived the attack, if only just. He successfully recovered after an admission to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, for a term of three days.

A healer at the hospital stated that he was "in a bad way" and "scarcely alive".

Most unfortunately, Hermione was not so lucky. The Boy Who Lived's great friend, did not survive Lucius's wrath. The killing curse struck Hermione immediately after she had uncovered the scene of torture, killing her instantaneously. She barely had time to call Draco's name before her life was taken.

While the soul of the golden girl has faded, her legacy lives on. Her undying will to battle evil, oppose the ill hearted and change the unchangeable will be remembered for all of wizarding history. I, personally, will not readily forgot her incredible mind nor her knack for knowing more than she should. She was truly a hero of our times.

_In commemoration of Miss Hermione Jean Granger._

Rita Skeeter


	17. Chapter 17

****Well the time has come. This is the end of the story. I'm so sad to end it, but I know that I'll have a new story up in no time. Thank you all so, so much for the follows, favourites and reviews, every one of them has truly made an impact. I appreciate every word you have read and ask you to please check in for future stories! I really hope you have enjoyed it thus far, please leave a big ol' review full of feedback. Thanks again, write again soon. Xx****

The tips of my fingers caressed the coarse, cool stone. Each tiny indent, every bump and crack drove a spike through my chest. I couldn't feel the droplets of saltwater crawling down my cheek, all my awareness was focused on this slab of stone, stuffed roughly into the lush grass. I knelt before the headstone and traced the letters of her name.

_Hermione Granger;_

_She will forever be remembered as a hero of Wizarding history. _

The sweet smell of flowers graced my nostrils and I frowned in disgust. Flowers, the epitome of beauty, should not have to endure my presence. My loathsome, repulsive self. Yet here I was inflicting myself upon them. White, red, yellow, pink, all colours imaginable, surrounded _her._

My shoulders shook and my chest heaved. I chased the oxygen into my lungs, but it was hard to catch. My hand dropped away from the stone.

_It should be me. My name carved. My body buried. _

A low moan escaped my lips. I wanted to scream, scream until my throat burned and my voice was gone. I wanted to die, to let go of the pain that bound me to this wretched stone. A release from this anguish. I fought for breath.

_You don't deserve to escape. You deserve to suffer. _

Leaning against the headstone, I drew my knees up to my face, propping my chin and wrapping my arms around my shins, rocking gently.

_Why did she follow me? Why did she care? _

These questions had haunted me for countless hours. Every breath was a breath undeserved.

_She followed me and she died. _I _killed her. She's dead because of _me_._

Sleep was no release. Nightmare upon nightmare of Hermione's death possessed my mind, I woke in a cold sweat, tears wetting my face. Even the happy memories; our first date, first kiss, her skin against mine, were tainted by her death. I couldn't bear to think of her but I would never let myself forget.

_How could I ever forget? _

Her untamed hair, her smooth skin, her dancing eyes, her lips, her love, her passion, her everything. All that made her, all that _was_ her, was imprinted so deeply into my mind I knew no memory spell could ever remove them. I wanted to experience her again. I needed to feel her touch, to hear her voice, smell her scent, to simply revel in her presence, one last time.

_Just once more. Once._

But she would never _be _again, and there was no one left for me. No one left to love.

No mother, no Hermione. They were lost, and I was too.

I needed to say goodbye. I needed to show her some sign that I had been loved and felt love.

I pulled my wand from my robes and pointed it at the cool, unfeeling stone. A small hole carved itself into the rock and I placed a delicate gold band, embedded with a sparkling gem, into the opening.

I had bought the ring the day before I had asked Hermione for her future hand. The day everything changed. The day my world lost hope.

Waving my wand, I sealed the ring into the stone and ran my fingers over the abrasive surface.

_Goodbye, Hermione. _

My tears splashed onto the dirt, absorbed instantly by the dehydrated soil.


End file.
